DO NOT READ THIS FIC!
by Night stars blazing
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS STORY! YOU WOULD GET A COOKIE! (::)! Don't click that link. Okay? No. Stop. STOP. No cookie for you.
1. Chapter 1

_**DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**_

**Oh so the title said DO NOT READ THIS FIC but yet you read it! This is the power of REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY! But anyway, This is a Starkit's prophecy Commentary! You see! This is why you shouldn't have come here! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! But just make sure t W!**

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz ** (Sure! But make sure to spell things rigt before the world ends 'kay?)**

btw its set afte rsunset so **(Oh so allegiances need a time! This is soo epic right! Right? No? Okay.)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt **(*Cough* So if a cat is ginger, They don't have a flame-colored pelt? This is very new!)**

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat **(With?)**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom **(Again with?)**

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ** (Sure! Daisy wants to be a apprentice! Okay! No.)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(Foxleap. Its Foxleap okay? Foxheart is a little bit to insulting to ever be a name.)**

IceFire-white she cat **(Icecloud. Icefire is a white cat that is melted soo...)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(Toadstep* Weird names!)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **(*Sigh*)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **(Eh.)**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(Cool! A TOM has "flower in its name!)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine (

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ( Fox daisypaw Eh? Weird name)

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye (*Space bar is sad*)

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters (Siters? like baby siters? OKAY!)

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail (Warriors know humans words! Not.)

Okay! So thats a wrap! And also, this belongs to xXDarkroseXx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater oen prouloge **(Now we're competely lost! *Sarcastic smile!*)**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **(How do you ****_know_**** it's Starkit hmmm?)**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **(Lost all meaning)**

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **( You could lose about 86 billion brain cells. That's how much brain cells a average human has!)**


	3. Blind cats Blind YEP

**Okay, so like I completely missed the alligences for the other clans! Smack me in the head! No don't really smack me. GET AWAY! TO SPACE!**

ShadowClan **(BLINDCLAN actually)**

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws **(Shadowclan Leaders have no eyes)**

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat **(Poor Russetfur.)**

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom **(No eyes)**

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom) **(Whats with the parenthesis? Thats my thing! See this - ) You see it? No? Well then you're blind like Shadowclan cats)**

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom **(Blind)**

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom) **(PARENTHESIS IS I AND I IS PARENTHESIS!)**

Rowanclaw - ginger tom **(Blind)**

Smokefoot - black tom **(Blind)**

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom) **(Shtop! Shtop! See what I did there? See see?)**

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat **(Blind)**

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat) **(*Sigh*)**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom **(Blind)**

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom **(Blind)**

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat) **(I AM PARENTHESIS ONLY MEEE!) **

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles **(From here down are eyeless and steal my idea :()**

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **(TIGGERCLAW! ITS HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **(WAT)**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

**(EYELESSCLAN)**

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**(EYELESSCLAN EYE LESS!)**

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom **(That's on Erin Hunter. You died THREE TIMES!)**

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**All these cats are blind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back! And I won't be updating for awhile because of a major project. CREDITS!**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **(Ever wonder why people get mad? Not for that reason)**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(Butter mom!)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **(Wonder what it is?)**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **(ues a dictonry bfr u spel like dis.)**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **(Sweety.)**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(But maybe since you can't pronounce things right is the problem)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(YOU DON'T KNOW? BUT ALL PROPHECY'S DON'T HAVE CLEAR MEANINGS. )**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(Not... funny.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baack! Now Since this the day after New years, post your New year resolutions!**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **(Kill me now)**

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(Shift key!)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **(Mos. We all love mos!)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr. **(Blu is such A BEAUTIFUL COLOR right?!)**

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(Pattrol. Haha)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **(Huh?)**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(SHIFT KEY!)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(Get a DICTIONARY! IT WILL HELP YOU!)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(STUPID. MARY-SUE STUPID)**

thnkx and ples no more flams **(But Fanfiction banned you instead.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(Two chapter threes...ooh)**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **(I AM SO SORRY! I'll never do it to another trollfic again!)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(REPEAT)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **(Yes. Noone ****_could_**** hurt her family.)**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(Yes. Mary-sue against Gary-stu.) **

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **(She is very Hap;y.)**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(No. I cant even...I...)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **(Sorry, It takes a little bit to process all this stupid.)**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(


End file.
